


With You, I am Home

by Antarctic_Echoes



Series: The Devil Loves to Knit [14]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Weaponizer and Findus, Weaponizer is a troublemaker, crack fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/pseuds/Antarctic_Echoes
Summary: When Lucifer gets a visit from his family in the hospital, Amenadiel makes him see that staying with Chloe would only bring her pain and misery.  Wanting desperately to do the right thing, Lucifer decides to enjoy one last day with her before getting out of her life.  Will Chloe realize what he’s planning and be able to change his mind?





	1. Hospital Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonatoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonatoms/gifts), [Navaros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navaros/gifts).



> This is for my wonderful friends moonatoms and Navaros. Thank you both for all your ideas for this fic! You both are super-awesome!
> 
> This has not been beta-ed, so I apologize for all mistakes.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker, Dan Espinoza, Trixie Decker, Charlotte Richards and Amenadiel are owned by Vertigo Comics, DC Comics, Neil Gaiman, Mike Carey, and everyone else involved with the Lucifer TV show and comic books. I own nothing and make no money on this. I merely am borrowing the characters for... uh... writing practice.

 

 

Lucifer Morningstar’s knitting needles clacked in the quiet hospital room as his hands worked their magic with the light aqua cashmere yarn.  Pausing in his endeavors, he held up the delicate sweater dress he had been knitting since he found himself in the hospital.  Finished!  It hadn’t been easy to work on it without Chloe knowing, but somehow he had succeeded.  His hands lovingly caressed the soft fabric, envisioning it against the softness of his partner’s skin.  He could just imagine her surprise when he presented it to her, once he was home....  A tender smile touched his lips as he studied his handiwork.  The color would accent her beautiful eyes.

Lying in bed, hooked up to monitors and an IV, he couldn’t have been more thankful for the knitting.  Two weeks... two weeks and he was ready to jump out the window, if that’s what it took to get out of the hospital.  He had been going absolutely stir-crazy, trapped in this wretched place with nurses and doctors poking and prodding him.  He had discovered that when the detective left the building, he became immortal with an immortal hole in his chest, so he’d had to ask her to stay near him until he healed.  It was quite embarrassing.  He was sure his father was laughing his bloody head off.  He’d never had this problem before....

The nice thing to come out of the whole mess, though, was that Chloe had to remain close while he healed.  Ahhhh, Chloe.  Just the mere thought of her made his heart beat faster.  It was still quite astonishing that she had accepted him, even though he was the Devil.  She was unlike any other human he had ever met.  Her kindness, her courage, her strength... it set his insides aglow with warmth.  Why, even her act of spending two weeks of her precious vacation just to be with him while he healed -- and not expecting anything back in return -- proved how exceptional she was.

A small sigh escaped him as a satisfied smile lit his face.  She filled him with so much happiness that he could barely believe this was real.  Why, if he hadn’t known better, he’d think he was living in a dream, for she... she completed him. He had never felt such a wealth of feeling for anyone else in his entire life -- and that included the members of his family.

“Lucifer!”

Starting at the sound of his mother’s voice, he quickly tucked the dress under his blankets.  Upon seeing Charlotte and Amenadiel walk into his room, he was relieved that Chloe had gone to the cafeteria for lunch.  He didn’t want to expose her to the shark that was his mother.  While he was more than certain that his partner could hold her own against the attorney Charlotte Richards, Mum was a whole different story.  His mother would eat Chloe alive if she thought she was a threat to her plans to go back to Heaven.

And she was... for Lucifer knew without a doubt that he would never leave his partner.  Ever.

“Mum....  Brother.  What are you doing here?”

“How can you ask something like that?”  Walking up to the side of the bed, Charlotte reached out to cup his face with both hands, her expression filled with worry as her eyes traced his features.  “You’re my son -- I came as soon as I heard of your condition!  How did you end up in this... this barbaric infirmary?”

Amenadiel glared at his brother.  “You should have told us you got shot, Luci, instead of letting us find out from Maze.”

The blonde woman cast a glance at her other son.  “But I don’t understand how he could be injured.  We’re immortal --”

“It doesn’t matter.”  Lucifer pulled away from his mother’s touch and straightened the blankets across his chest.  Giving her a confident smile, he said, “I’m getting better.”

“But you shouldn’t be here in the first place!”  Charlotte’s expression darkened and she sniffed disdainfully.  “The sooner we leave here, the better.  This wretched place is hazardous to your health.”  She waved at the bandage on his chest.  “Look at what they’ve done to you!”

The fallen angel could feel his temper starting to fray at his mother’s exclamation.  “This was my own fault, Mother.”

Her mouth fell open.  “You must be joking.”  As she straightened, her eyes took on a hard gleam.  “This is all the more reason we need to get you back home as soon as possible.  Earth is obviously affecting your judgment.”

A dull ache started to throb right behind his eyes.  Pinching the bridge of his nose, he tried to will the pain away.  “I’m not leaving, Mum.”

A contemptuous laugh escaped the goddess.  “You can’t possibly want to stay with these insignificant bugs...?”

Why was it that every conversation he had with his mother deteriorated into an argument over staying on Earth?  Lucifer’s stomach roiled as he spoke through gritted teeth.  “They aren’t insignificant bugs --”

“Luci, be reasonable,” Amenadiel said.  “You know you can’t stay here.”

He lifted his chin and glared at his brother.  “Why not?”

“Because you’re the Devil, for crying out loud.  Humans can’t handle the Divine.  And not only that, there’s --”  The angel broke off at his fallen brother’s fierce scowl.

“There’s what?” Charlotte asked, her brows furrowing as she straightened.  Glancing back and forth between the two brothers, her voice grew fierce.  “What?”

Amenadiel’s eyes never left his brother’s as he addressed his mother.  “Mom, can I talk to Lucifer alone for a moment?”

“I don’t see why --”

“Mom, I just want to talk to Luci.”

With narrowed eyes, the blonde woman crossed her arms in front of her chest and studied her two sons.  “What are you not telling me?”

He finally turned to look at her.  “Please, Mom.”

For a long moment Charlotte studied the burly angel, then finally gave a reluctant nod.  “Fine.”  Her voice was tight and full of repressed rage.  “I’ll be outside.”

Once the goddess left, Amenadiel turned to his fallen brother.  “Luci....”

“I’m not leaving.”  Lucifer glowered at his brother.  “Why should I?  Everything I’ve ever wanted is here.”

“By everything you mean Chloe.”

His eyes falling to his lap, the Devil ground his teeth together as his face grew hot.

The tall angel took a deep breath.  “You can’t be serious.  How would she react if she knows you’re --”

“She knows.”

“She... she knows?”  Amenadiel looked flabbergasted.  Lucifer felt a perverse satisfaction at having thrown his brother off-kilter.

“She does, and she’s accepted who I am.”

The angel stared at him for a long moment, then shook his head.  “I wouldn’t have expected Chloe to....”

Thrusting his chest out, Lucifer said proudly, “She’s an amazing woman.”

Rubbing his forehead, Amenadiel took a deep breath.  “Luci, listen to me, you can’t have relations with her.”

Puzzled, his fallen brother furrowed his brows.  “Whyever not?”

“Do you really think this is fair to Chloe?  Think about it.  You’re an angel.  And not just an angel -- a  _ fallen _ one.  The Devil.  First off, you’re going to saddle her with the title of the Devil’s Consort.  Are you okay with that?”  When Lucifer opened his mouth to reply, Amenadiel cut him off.  “Second, you’re immortal.  She may have no problems being with you now, but what about twenty years from now?  Thirty?  While she gets older, you will stay young.  Eventually she’ll resent you -- hate you -- for it.  And will you even be remotely interested in her when she’s white-haired, stooped over with age, and can’t even remember who you are?”

Lucifer’s breaths grew short as he clenched his trembling hands into fists.  Heat rushed up his neck and into his cheeks as his eyes burned bright red.  “Of course I will!  I will always love --”  Breaking off, he cursed.  He had never meant to reveal what he felt for Chloe to his brother... at least not yet, when the wonder of her acceptance of him was still so new.

“You love her.” Amenadiel sighed heavily.  “I suspected as much.”

The fallen angel’s gaze fell to the blanket his hands were twisting into an unrecognizable mess as his eyes reverted to warm chocolate brown.  When he spoke, his voice was sulky.  “There’s nothing wrong with it.”

“Aw, Luci.”  The angel pulled up a chair beside his bedside and sat down.  “Angels and humans were never meant to mix.  You know that.  Father made it clear --”

That brought Lucifer’s head up as he glared his sibling.  “Dad knows  _ nothing.” _

His brother’s eyes were pitying.  “Come on, you  _ know _ better.  And even if you somehow made it work, there’s still Mom to contend with.”

“Mum?”

Amenadiel nodded.  “Eventually she’ll realize that the reason why you’re not going back home with us is because you love Chloe.  She already suspects something going on between you two.  Mom wants us all to go home, and as you well know, what Mom wants, Mom gets.  Killing an insignificant human is nothing to her.”

The red flared in the Devil’s eyes once again as his heart hammered in his chest.  “I’d protect the detective --”

“How?  You can’t protect her twenty-four hours a day.  At some point you’ll be separated... and even if you weren’t, you’re vulnerable around Chloe.  You won’t be able to stop Mom -- she has connections that you don’t know about.  You won’t even know what hit you... or her.”

Lucifer’s eyes glowed even brighter with red fire.  “If she harms a hair on her head, she’ll regret it.”

“She may, but it will be too late. Chloe will be dead.  Do you really want that?”  Amenadiel’s eyes were full of sympathy.  “I’m sorry, brother, but you know I speak the truth.  If you truly love her, you’ll give up this notion of having a life here on Earth and come back home with us.”

“But....”  The fallen angel’s insides twisted into a hard knot.  He couldn’t live without Chloe -- he couldn’t even bear the mere thought.  Bloody hell, for the first time in his adult life, he was happy!  Why couldn’t they just leave him alone and let him be happy?

“Do the right thing for once, Luci.  Let her go.”  At his fallen brother’s silence, Amenadiel added, “Just think about what I said, okay?”

As his brother rose and headed out the door, Lucifer’s gaze fell to his clenched hands.  His insides grew cold, freezing his heart in his chest. He’d die without Chloe, but to stay with her would only bring her pain and suffering.  Even if he managed to stop Mum from harming her, she’d still be branded as the Devil’s Consort and vilified for all eternity right alongside of him.  She’d grow old, hating him...  _ hating _ him.  Scrubbing his face with his hands, he wondered how his life had gone from being full of joy one minute to absolute hell the next.

Reaching under the blankets, he pulled out the knitted dress and studied it.  The longer he stared at it, the hotter his anger burned.  Why couldn’t he stay with Chloe?  Why couldn’t he just be left alone?  Was a little happiness too much to ask?  Why bother making something for Chloe if he just had to leave her?  His hands twisted the dress into an unrecognizable mess as he gnashed his teeth.  He should tear it up and throw it away.  After all, if he couldn’t have what he desired most in the world, then what was the bloody point, anymore?  Cursing, he crumpled it up even further, then lifted it to heave across the room.

But just as he was about to throw the garment, he faltered.  He couldn’t.  This was for Chloe.  It was the embodiment of all of his feelings for her, with every stitch knitted with love.  He could at least give it to her, and on the days when the loneliness became too hard to bear, he could imagine her in it.  The thought calmed him down, replacing his rage with despondency.  With shaking hands, he smoothed the soft material out, then gently folded it up.  Reaching over to the little table beside him, he grabbed the brown paper bag on top of it and stuffed the dress inside.  Sighing, he tossed the bag back onto the table and turned his gaze to the ceiling.

For a long time the fallen angel sat in bed as Amenadiel’s words repeated themselves over and over in his mind.   _ Let her go.  Let her go. _  She was his everything -- how was he to live without her, now that he had finally found her?  But his brother was right... he couldn’t stay with her.  If he did, one way or another he’d end up dragging her straight down to Hell.  He would utterly destroy the only beautiful thing in his life.  Could he handle that?  Could he live with himself?

No.  Absolutely not.  He had to do the right thing.

And yet, every cell in his body, every ounce of his being screamed in agony at the thought of leaving her.  But then... he should have expected this.  He was the Devil, after all.  He was never meant to have any happiness.  Maybe this was Dad’s way of punishing him -- thrusting something lovely into his life, then cruelly snatching it away.  He wouldn’t put it past that arrogant bastard.

Staring blindly out the window, he was unaware of the passage of time until he heard the door open.  Fearing it was Amenadiel back to cause him more misery, he turned sharply, his mouth open with a strong retort, only to see that it was Chloe.

Lucifer’s heart immediately froze, then thumped like a jackhammer ready to pound its way out of his chest.  The sight of her gentle smile sent butterflies winging through his insides.  She was so lovely....  Overcome with all of the emotions welling up inside him, his first instinct was to hop out of bed, sweep her into his arms and kiss her senseless, but Amenadiel’s words echoed in his head.

_ Let her go. _

A slow, creeping chill ran up his spine and over his scalp, sending shivers throughout his body.  He had to do the right thing.  He could do this -- he could.  He  _ could. _  He just had to play it cool and stay calm.

“Hello, Det--”  His voice broke.  Appalled, he dropped his voice down an octave and tried to be suave.  “Hello, Detective.”

Chloe grinned at him.  “What’s up with you?”

Pain shot through his heart at the sight of her joyful expression, so great that it was if Michael had run him through with the flaming sword.  Clearing his throat, the fallen angel fiddled with his blanket.  “What makes you believe something is up?”

Chuckling, she shook her head.  “You sound like the Old Spice Guy.”  Her voice dropped in pitch and took on a sexy cadence.  “‘Hello, Ladies.’”

“Right.  I do not sound like that.”  Lucifer’s mouth tightened as his hands clenched.  “Bloody hell, you make me sound like a rakehell!”

“Rakehell?  What is this, the seventeenth century?”  Her eyes danced with merriment.  “But you are one, aren’t you?  After all, when I first met you, you slept with anything that moved.”

“But I’m not like that anymore!  You’re the only one I --”  Horrified by what he had been about to reveal, he broke off.  He couldn’t tell her that he loved her -- no.  He had to do the right thing.  Biting the inside of his cheek, he turned away and concentrated on the blue sky visible through his window. 

“I’m the only one you what?”

Casting a lightning glance at her, he saw her staring intently at him.  He swallowed back the words of love struggling to make their way out of his mouth.  Heat rose in his cheeks as he shifted his gaze to his hands and twisted the blanket covering him.

For a long moment there was silence before she tapped his leg.  “Well, you’ll be happy to know it’s time for you to go home.”

That caught his attention, and he looked up.  “Home?”

“I saw your doctor outside.  He’s going to release you today.  You’ll still have to change the bandages and have a check up in a week, but he thinks you’re well enough to go home.”

His face brightened.  At last, some good news!  “Really?”  He yanked off the oxygen saturation sensor from his finger, but when he went to pull out his IV, she stopped him.

“Whoa there, big boy.  Let the nurse remove that, okay?”

“But....”  He pouted as he looked at her.  “I hate having this bloody thing in my arm!”

Reaching over, she patted his cheek.  “Be good and you’ll get a surprise tonight.”

His heart skipped a beat, then began pounding furiously in his chest as his face grew hot.  “A... a surprise?”   _ Sex? _  Just as soon as the excitement at that prospect filled him, it ebbed right back out again.  They could never have sex.  No.  There could never be anything between them again.  Like a delicate flower left in the baking hot sun without water, his insides withered and died.  He had to let her go.

He couldn’t let on that anything was wrong, though -- he couldn’t let her see the depths of his despair.  Chloe was a great -- nay, the best -- detective, and if he wasn’t careful, she’d see that something was wrong.  If she knew he was going to leave her, she’d try to stop him, and he couldn’t have that.  He’d have to put on the best act of his immortal life.  Taking a deep breath, he pasted a leer on his face.  “Why Detective, what do you have planned?  Something with those handcuffs of yours?  You can have your wicked way with me --”

“No.”  Chloe’s cheeks turned pink.  “That’s not on the table.”

“Oh come on, Detective, you can’t possibly tell me you haven’t at least given the idea  _ some _ thought?  Me in all my naked splendor, tied spread-eagled to your bed while you --”

_ “Lucifer!” _  Her face became bright red.  “Do  _ not _ finish that sentence.”

“But --”

“Not one more word.”  She cleared her throat as she turned her head this way and that.  “That’s not the surprise.”

“No?”

“No.”

“Oh.”  His eyes fell to his lap once again.  Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly as he tried to control the ache in his chest that had nothing to do with his injury.

“Lucifer, are you okay?”  As he glanced at her, he saw that her eyes were full of worry.  “You look pale.  Are you in pain?  Shall I get the doctor?”

He blinked at her words and cleared his throat.  “No need for the doctor.  I just want to go home.”  Pushing his anguish away, he did his best to act as normally as possible and gave her a smile.  “Why don’t you tell me about this surprise you have in store for me?  What is it?  What?”

Chuckling, she leaned over and patted his cheek again.  “Be good and you’ll find out.”

 

 


	2. Homecoming

 

 

Lucifer was silent all the way to the Malibu house.

He couldn’t help it -- he just didn’t feel anything but dead inside.  Amenadiel’s words echoed over and over in his head until he thought he’d go insane.   _Bloody hell, leave me alone!  I’m trying to do the right thing,_ his mind screamed.   _Let me have one night of happiness -- just one night! -- and then I’ll let her go._

“You’re awfully quiet.”

Glancing at Chloe’s profile as she drove, Lucifer rubbed his chest absently.  “Yes, well....”  Right.  He’d take his one night of happiness.  And then tomorrow... tomorrow he would leave her.  Yes... that’s what he would do.  From somewhere deep inside of him, he managed to pull up a smile.  “I wonder what the surprise is?”

She lifted an eyebrow.  “Are you excited about it?  Because you seem... down.”

“Do I?”  Well, this would never do.  He couldn’t have her thinking _that._  With a great effort he injected a jocular tone in his voice, even though it sounded completely fake to his ears.  “Right.  Can’t you give me a little hint as to what you have in store for me?” he wheedled.

“If I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise.”

“But I need to know!”

“You’ll find out soon enough.”

The fallen angel pouted.  “But Detective...!”

She only laughed as she navigated the streets.  Struggling to beat off his despair, Lucifer admired Chloe’s graceful hands as she expertly handled the car.  She had lovely hands -- he could just imagine them running up and down his body... but no, that could never happen.  He sighed.  If only he wasn’t the Devil.  If only he was just a normal human.  If only....

The smile fell from her face as she glanced at him again.  “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Unable to answer without lying, he responded with a question of his own.  “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You’re acting kind of weird.  Well... weirder than usual.”

He bit his lower lip.  “I’m just thinking, love.”

“About what?”

For a moment he closed his eyes, then looked at her with a dazzling smile on his face.  “Things.”  She could make of that what she wished.

Chloe gave him an odd look, then drove in silence until she finally pulled into the driveway.  “And here we are.”

He was out of the car before she had even set the parking brake, stretching his long legs and taking a deep breath of fresh sea air.  He wouldn’t think of what he had to do.  Not tonight.  From now until tomorrow, he’d make as many happy memories as he could and tuck them safely away.  Then, on those long days and nights when he was dying from loneliness, he’d pull them out like little treasures and remember....

Reaching into the back seat, he grabbed the plastic bag filled with his things, but Chloe snatched it out of his hands and batted him away from the car.  “Shoo.  I’ve got this.  Go on, the animals are waiting for you.”

He froze at the thought of facing the menagerie of creatures inside.  They would plaster themselves all over him, he just knew it!  “Ah... right.  Why don’t I follow you in...?”

Leaning close, she studied his face before grinning.  “Why, Lucifer -- are you scared?”

“What?!  What makes you say that?”  He shifted from foot to foot as he leaned away from her all-too-knowing gaze.  Giving a nervous chuckle, he took a few steps back.  “It’s just that... well, they haven’t seen me for a while.  They might be frightened when they don’t recognize me.”

 _“They’ll_ be frightened?”  She chuckled as she slammed the car door shut.  “Get real, Lucifer.  Imagine, a big bad Devil like you, afraid of three cute little animals --”

“I have good reason to be!”  He stood up straight and pointed at the front door.  “Right.  The sea otter has dastardly mind control!”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”  Chloe rolled her eyes.  “Moana doesn’t have any mind control -- she’s just a cute little ball of fluff!”

The fallen angel shook his head fiercely.  “I beg to differ.  Why else would you start speaking tongues whenever you are near her?”

She sighed.  “That’s called baby talk.  People do that to cute little animals and babies.”

“Hmph.  That’s a ridiculous explanation.  Why would anyone want to speak tongues to infant spawn?”

Chloe gave a little laugh.  “Lucifer, you do realize that this conversation would sound crazy to anyone listening in...?”

“Not as crazy as thinking that the mind-controlling monster is cute.”  As he crossed his arms in front of his chest, he hissed at the pain it caused.  Goodness, that had been unwise.  He quickly shoved his hands into his trouser pockets instead.  “And what about the cat?  She has ferociously sharp claws, and always unsheathes them perilously close to my wedding tackle --”

“Lucifer, Findus kneading your lap just means that she likes you!”

“And the penguin is mighty vicious --”

“Vicious?   _Weaponizer?”_  Her eyes grew round as she gaped at him.  “He’s the sweetest thing!”

Lucifer shook his head.  “That’s what he _wants_ you to think, Detective.  In actuality, he’s the most devious of creatures --”

Rolling her eyes once again, she pushed him toward the front door.  “Then you and he should get along just fine.”

“But... but Detective!  You can’t do this to me --”

Before he could say another word, she opened the front door and ushered him in.  As she kicked it closed with her foot, the slamming sound resembled a jail cell being shut to the Devil’s ears.  Lucifer’s heart fluttered in his chest as he saw the three animals barrelling down on him.

“Oh no!”  He grabbed Chloe and tried to use her as a shield, but it didn’t do any good.  Findus immediately vaulted up his leg and climbed his tall body until she perched on his head.  Weaponizer wrapped his flippers around Lucifer’s left leg, while Moana copied the penguin and hugged his right leg.  The fallen angel shot an angry look at his partner.  “You see?   _You see?”_

“Lucifer!”  Trixie came dashing up, attaching herself to the Devil from the side to keep from stepping on the animals at his feet.  As she hugged him tightly around the waist, he let out a distressed cry.  Shooting a glance at his partner for help, he was dismayed to see her doubled over, with her hand covering her mouth as she snickered.

“Hey, Chloe, Lucifer --”  Dan said as he approached them, then stopped dead in his tracks.  “Oh, man, this is awesome.”  He pulled his phone out of his trouser pocket and started snapping photos.

“Bloody hell, Daniel, stop taking photos and help me!”

“Nah, this is too good,” he chuckled as he kept snapping pictures.

“Send me copies, will you, Dan?” Chloe gasped out between laughs.

“Right. This isn’t funny.”  The fallen angel tried to extricate himself from Trixie’s clutches, but the little girl had a firm grip on him.  She gave him a toothy grin.

“I missed you, Lucifer!  Are you all better, now?”

“Mostly.  Help me with these animals, will you, child?”  He plucked the kitten off of his head and handed her to Trixie.  “Here.”

“Okay.”  The little girl looked down at the two animals hugging Lucifer’s legs. “Let’s go by the pool, okay?”  As if by magic, the penguin and otter let go of the fallen angel and scampered after Trixie as she carried Findus away.

“Dastardly creatures,” the Devil muttered as he watched them leave with narrowed eyes.

“Thanks for watching Trixie while I was at the hospital, “ Chloe said to Dan after she caught her breath.

He smiled.  “Hey, no problem at all.  I’m going on my date now.”

That caught Lucifer’s attention, and he smiled at the other man.  “Well!  Another date with the mystery woman!  When do we get to meet her?”

Dan blushed and ducked his head.  “Uh... maybe someday.  It’s still a little new.”

“Right.  Well... what better way to get over the newness than to introduce her to us?”  Seeing the other man’s discomfiture, the fallen angel’s smile widened to a gleeful grin.

Glaring at Lucifer, the blonde woman elbowed him in the ribs.  “Stop being a nosy parker.  Maybe Dan wants some privacy.”

He pouted.  “But Detective, I want to see what kind of woman would date Daniel --”

“It’s okay, Chloe,” Dan interrupted with a little laugh.  “Maybe next time, okay, Lucifer?  After you’ve recovered fully.”  With that, he slipped past the pair and out the door.

“He’s being quite cagey about his woman friend,” Lucifer said.  “I wonder who he’s dating?”

His partner rolled her eyes.  “It’s none of our business, okay?  Now why don’t you go sit on the couch while I get your surprise ready?”

He immediately brightened, smiling down at her with his eyes twinkling.  “Oooh, surprise!  What is it?  What is it?”

Chloe beamed at him.   “I’m going to cook you dinner.”

His insides hummed with excitement.  “Oh!  Egg sandwiches made with Hawaiian bread?”  He did so love eating that wondrous concoction of savory with just a hint of sweet, and tonight would be the last time he would be able to taste it....

Her eyes sparkled.  “Nope.”

All the enthusiasm that had been bubbling up within Lucifer suddenly fizzled away like soda gone flat, and the smile melted from his face.  “It’s not... it’s not one of those nasty cardboard freezer things you call food, is it?”

She laughed at that.  “No, I wouldn’t do that to you on your first night home.  Tomorrow, perhaps.”

Cocking his head, he furrowed his brows.  “Well then, what are you going to make?”

“You’ll see.  Now go on and sit.”  She pushed him gently to the great room and waved at the couch.  “Sit there and relax.  You must be in pain.”  She set his things down on the armchair and called to her daughter.  “Trixie!  Can you stop petting Moana and come help me with dinner?”  The little girl scampered to join her mother, making a quick detour to hug a skittish Lucifer before she and Chloe took themselves off to the kitchen.

Lucifer watched mother and daughter for a moment, a strange warmth filling his insides and setting him aglow.  It was an odd feeling to have, and he didn’t understand it.  He shouldn’t feel anything when he looked at the spawn....  Frowning, he made his way to the couch and sat down.  Almost immediately Findus ran up to him, leaped onto the cushions and hopped onto his lap.  Unsheathing her claws, she started kneading him, making him yelp in the process.

“Bloody hell, watch the wedding tackle!”  He tried to remove her, but that just made her dig her claws into his legs deeper, so he finally gave up and endured the pain.  Moana came next, dashing up and leaping onto the couch to snuggle next to him.  Having grown larger in the two weeks since he had seen her last, she had started to lose her fluffy baby coat, but was still soft.  Weaponizer brought up the rear, honking angrily until Lucifer bent over to pick him up -- not an easy feat with a cat kneading his lap.

As he picked up the little penguin, the fallen angel squinted at the bird, who squinted back.  “Have... have you gained weight?”  Setting him down on the couch, he poked Weaponizer’s stomach.  Yes, he definitely had extra meat around his waist.  “You _have_ gained weight.  You’re getting positively rotund.”

Squawking, the bird pecked at Lucifer’s finger, then tossed his head and started slapping the fallen angel with his flippers.

“Stop it, you evil creature!  You’re just jealous because I sport a finer physique than you.”

Hopping up and down on the couch, the penguin honked, then finally jumped onto Lucifer’s lap.  Findus screeched, her claws sinking deep into the fallen angel’s thighs, before leaping off.  As curses spewed from the Devil’s mouth, the penguin cocked his head and, with a wicked gleam in his eye, grinned.

“You -- you did that on purpose!” Lucifer sputtered.

Clucking with what sounded very much like laughter, Weaponizer jumped off of his lap to hop over to Findus.  The kitten sat on the floor a few feet away, licking her paw.  When the penguin approached her, she gave him the evil eye before stalking off, her tail raised in the air.  Weaponizer gaped at her, then glared at Lucifer.

“Right.  It’s your own fault, you know!” the fallen angel said as the little bird waddled after his girlfriend.  “If you weren’t so evil, she wouldn’t be mad at you, now would she?”

Chloe glanced at him from the kitchen.  “Lucifer, who are you talking to?”

He pointed at the penguin chasing the kitten.  “That... that chubby bird made the kitten claw my lap!  He has it in for me, I just know it!”

She rolled her eyes.  “You’re being paranoid.  Weaponizer is very sweet.”

Trixie giggled as she looked over at the fallen angel.  “Lucifer’s so funny, Mommy!”

Chloe smiled down at her daughter.  “Yes he is.  Can you help me clean the string beans?”

As the little girl went to another part of the kitchen, Lucifer started to stand up to see what they were making, but Moana placed her head on his lap and looked up at him with a forlorn expression.  Rolling his eyes, the fallen angel settled back down on the cushions and started petting the furry otter.  She let out a chirp of satisfaction and closed her eyes.

“Right.  Just don’t try any of your mind games on me -- I won’t have it.”  He glanced over at his partner, who was chuckling.  Goodness, all she did was laugh at him these days!  He was the Devil -- fierce, majestic, dashing!  Certainly not one to be laughed at!

“Just what are you making, Detective?” He called out.

“Something my grandmother taught me.  She was from Swabia and this is her specialty -- spaetzle.”

“Spaetzle?”  Lucifer perked up immediately.  “With lots and lots of Gouda and Emmental cheese?”

Chloe nodded as she grated some cheese into a bowl.  “That’s right.  Like a German version of mac and cheese.”

“Splendid!”  Lucifer leaned against the backrest of the couch, a smile on his face.  He hadn’t eaten good spaetzle in a very long time.  He closed his eyes and listened to the comforting sounds of the food being prepared, as well as the conversation in the kitchen.

“Where’s Swabia, Mommy?” Trixie asked.

“Germany, monkey.  The southwestern part.”

“Will we ever get to go there?”

“I don’t know, baby.  Probably not for a long time -- traveling to Germany is very expensive and I don’t know the language.”

When Lucifer heard Chloe’s answer, his eyes popped open.   _He_ could take her to Germany and be her tour guide!  He had money, and he spoke every language known to man.  Why, they could tour all of Europe in luxury!  His heart suddenly beat against his chest like a fluttering bird, and he immediately sat up, causing Moana to bark her disapproval at being jostled.  But as soon as he opened his mouth to suggest the idea, disappointment flooded him.  What was he thinking?!  He wouldn’t be with them after tonight.  Sinking back onto the couch, he closed his eyes.  He was a fool.

Exhaustion suddenly washed over him -- whether it was physical or mental, he didn’t know.  He only knew that he could barely keep his head upright.  His arms and legs felt like they had lead weights attached to them, and his insides felt hollow.  Sighing, he rubbed his forehead.  Moana chirped and nuzzled him.  Stroking the little otter’s head, he gazed down to see her eyes filled with worry.

“I’ll be all right, little one,” he whispered.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Glancing up, he saw his partner standing before him, her eyes mirroring Moana’s concern.  Struggling to sit up, he managed to smile.  “Just a little tired, my dear.”

“Why don’t you go lie down?”  Plucking the fallen angel’s hand off the couch, Chloe helped him to his feet.  As Lucifer rose, Moana let out a protesting chirp, then dashed away.  “The doctor said you needed lots of rest.”

Heat creeped up his neck at the feel of her warm hand in his, so strong and firm.  It filled him with feelings he had no right to feel.  “I’ll be all right, love --”

“Yes, you will be -- because you are going to get off your feet.  Come on, let’s get you into bed.”

The fallen angel let himself be tugged toward the master bedroom.  Oh, if only they could engage in a little naked cuddling!  But even as the idea flooded him with excitement, his chest tightened and his insides shook like a leaf in a storm.  He couldn’t do that, even though every fiber of his being desired it.  His leaving would be hard enough on her -- no need to compound her pain further by having sex with her before he left.  No... he had to do the right thing.  Attempting to find a light tone, he asked, “Ah... right.  Will you be joining me?”

She didn’t turn around as she pulled him along.  “With Trixie here?  Don’t be silly.  Besides, I need to cook.”

A sigh of relief escaped him, but when she gently shoved him into the room, his eyes widened as he saw what awaited him there -- or rather who.  Moana had joined her adoptive parents who turned as he entered, their faces lighting up at the sight of him.  Oh no, she was leaving him with the little monsters!  She couldn’t do this to him!  He whirled on his heel.  “Detective, wait --”

“Findus and her family will keep you company.  You know, they’d be very good as therapy animals.”

“But --”

“Rest up, Lucifer!” she said happily and waved, right before she shut the door.

He gaped after his partner as Findus leaped on him, climbing up his lean torso until she perched on his shoulder.  The little kitten licked his ear, then chewed his hair.  Still in shock, he continued to blink at the closed door.  “Right -- she abandoned me to the wolves!”

Well... not wolves, but definitely troublemakers.  He glanced down at Weaponizer, grinning and hugging his leg, as Moana wound around his other leg and rubbed against him.  Rolling his eyes, the Devil reached up, took Findus off his shoulder, and set her next to the little bird.  Weaponizer cooed happily as the kitten cuddled up next to him and licked his cheek.

“I envy you,” Lucifer said to the penguin as he sat down on the bed and took off his suit jacket and shoes.  “You have nothing to worry about.  No fear that you’ll drag your lady love down to Hell and destroy her.  No anxiety about her hating you in the end.  Goodness, I wish my life was as carefree as yours.”

Closing his eyes in bliss as Findus licked his face, Weaponizer completely ignored the fallen angel.

Leaving the rest of his clothes on, Lucifer lay down and wrapped himself in the blankets.  As if sensing his despondency, Moana leaped up onto the bed, cuddled next to him and chirped.  Findus quickly followed, settling on his stomach.  The fallen angel stroked the kitten’s soft coat before lifting her off of him and placing her next to the sea otter.  As he watched the pair cuddle each other, a smile touched his lips.

A loud honk by the bedside caught his attention, and he peered over the edge of the mattress.  Too short to vault onto the bed, Weaponizer jumped up and down as if throwing a tantrum.  Rolling his eyes, Lucifer reached over and picked up the bird.  Holding the penguin in front of him, he gave him a stern look.  “Behave.”

Weaponizer flapped his wings and struggled to be released.  As soon as the Devil set him on the bed, the bird squawked before settling down beside Findus, as far from Moana as he could get.  Lucifer snorted with amusement, then shut his eyes.

Only a few moments of relative quiet had passed before the fallen angel felt someone -- or something  -- watching him.  Opening his eyes, he was shocked to find Weaponizer standing over him like the lord of the manor -- or bed, in this case.

 

“What is it?”

The bird eyed him before pulling at his blankets.

“Those are mine!”

Steadfastly ignoring him, Weaponizer snatched the blankets away and used them to make a cozy nest for Findus and Moana.  Lucifer gaped at the insolent bird, his eyes growing as hard as flint as he clenched his teeth.

“Right.  Those are _my_ blankets, and this is _my_ bed.  Now stop stealing my covers!”

As he tried to grab back the material, Weaponizer pecked at his hand with all the rabidness of a velociraptor.  Swearing, the fallen angel reached again for the covers, but the penguin flapped his wings and squawked angrily.  Without warning, he jumped onto Lucifer’s chest.

Pain shot through him as Weaponizer used him as a trampoline, jumping up and down on him and honking in triumph.  As Lucifer cursed the little bird, Findus stood up, hissing and meowing in a commanding manner.  Freezing, the penguin stopped his little war dance, sheepishly hopped off of Lucifer and approached his girlfriend with his head bowed low.  The kitten gave him an annoyed look, but relented when he nuzzled her cheek.  After giving him a little lick on his beak, Findus turned in a circle and settled down on the nest of blankets.  The penguin hurriedly arranged the blankets just so, as the kitten curled up once again beside Moana.

Struggling to catch his breath, the Devil clutched his injury and glared at the penguin, his eyes glowing red as he let his scarred visage come forth.  Bloody, selfish wanker of a bird!

Weaponizer merely blinked at the sight, yawned, then snuggled next to Findus.

Throwing up his arms in defeat, Lucifer let his human glamour return.  He couldn’t win.  He just couldn’t win.  Curling up without his blankets, he closed his eyes and tried to nap.

Only a few minutes of peace passed before the evil bird started viciously pecking his side.  The Devil scooted over, giving the penguin and his family more room, but Weaponizer did not let up until Lucifer fell off the bed, landing hard on the floor.  More pain shot through his chest at the impact.

“Bloody hell!”  Sitting up, the fallen angel glared at the penguin, but the bird had already curled up next to his little girlfriend.  Laying his beak over her back protectively, he closed his eyes.  Lucifer could see a smirk on the penguin’s face.

“Fine, you can have the bed, but mind you -- I _will_ get you back for this.”  Muttering to himself about the evil nature of penguins, the Devil tried to make himself comfortable on the floor and went to sleep.

 

 


	3. The Dinner

 

 

“Lucifer... Lucifer!”

A soft groan escaped the fallen angel as his stiffened muscles protested from sleeping on the floor.  Opening his eyes, he was surprised to find Chloe bending over him.  From the light pouring in from the open doorway, he could see the concern in her eyes.  Her face was so close to his -- his eyes fastened on her lips, so luscious and close.  If he just propped himself on his elbows, he would be able to taste them....

But no -- he couldn’t.  Wouldn’t.  Biting his lower lip, he swallowed hard and tried to ignore the passion rising within his body.  Clearing his throat, he asked, “Is it dinnertime yet?”

“Yes.”  She helped him sit up.  “What are you doing on the floor?”

“Oh, it was just that.....”  He waved at the animals sleeping on the bed.  “That bloody bird stole my blankets and shoved me out of bed.”

Her eyebrows rose.  “Weaponizer shoved you out of bed.”

Was that disbelief on her face?  “Yes.”

_“Weaponizer.”_

“What?  You don’t believe me?”  As he got to his feet, she rose with him, looking amused.

“You’re huge compared to him!  Come on, Lucifer, you can’t tell me that a little penguin like that is going to chase you out of your bed.”

He pouted at her.  “Well it’s true.”

Reaching up, she caressed his cheek.  "Awww, it’s so sweet that you let him push you around.”

For a moment her tender touch clouded Lucifer’s brain, before he realized what she had said.  Goodness, did she think he was going _soft?!_  “I don’t let him push me around!  That chubby little fellow is evil!”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” she scoffed, before she cocked her head at him.  “Hey, that’s the second time you’ve called him chubby.”

He lifted his chin.  “Well he is.  Chubby, that is.  He has quite the spare tire on him.”

Chloe’s eyebrows drew together as she walked up to the bed.  “I thought that it was just his feathers....”  Reaching down, she picked up Weaponizer, who honked in protest until he saw who was holding him, then cooed with delight.

Lucifer rolled his eyes.  What a ninny.

The blonde woman turned the little bird this way and that.  “Hmmmm.  We’ll have to weigh you.”  As she took the penguin into the bathroom, the fallen angel followed behind, interested to see how things would develop.  As soon as the bird saw that she was going to put him on the scale, he started squawking like he was being skewered alive, and flapped his little wings.

“Weaponizer!” Chloe scolded, her voice taking on a sharp tone.  The penguin paused to look at her, then started honking again.  As Lucifer watched, his partner gave Weaponizer the dreaded “Mom” look.  The bird stared at her, his beak open in shock, before he wilted and all the fight went out of him.  Chloe gently placed him on the scale and read the digital readout.

“You _have_ gained weight!”  As she straightened, the penguin hopped off the scale and quickly waddled out of the bathroom.  Lucifer had never seen the bird move so fast.

“So how much does the troublemaker weigh?” Lucifer asked.

Chloe shook her head. “He’s eight and a half pounds.  Eight and a half pounds!  A Galapagos penguin is only supposed to weigh five!”

The fallen angel lifted his chin and grinned as he shoved his hands in his trouser pockets.  “Right.  I told you he was chubby.”

“Well, he’s going on a diet,” she announced as she led the way to the kitchen.

As Lucifer stepped out into the great room, the wonderful aroma of toasted cheese, onions and bacon assailed his nose.  He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, reveling in the fragrances.  As he approached the dining counter, he saw plates full of spaetzle, along with little bundles of green beans wrapped up in bacon.  “My word, everything looks divine.”

Her face became a charming pink as she smiled under his praise.  “I hope you’ll like everything.”

Trixie ran up to the fallen angel, her face alight with happiness.  “I helped make the spaetzle dough and I wrapped the green beans. Aren’t they cute?”

Lucifer shocked himself when he found himself saying, “You did a fine job.”

As Trixie grinned and dashed off to get the animals, he turned away and furrowed his brows.  He despised children... didn’t he?  And yet the thought of never seeing the little spawn again made his heart ache.

“That was nice of you to say.”  Chloe’s voice interrupted his confused thoughts.  As Lucifer gazed at her, he found himself captivated by her soft smile and approving eyes.  Her touch burned him through his shirt sleeve as she laid her hand on his arm. Lifting her face to his like a flower to the sun, she reached up with her other hand to tug at the back of his neck, gently easing him closer to her.  She was going to kiss him!  Lucifer’s mouth went dry as his heart started hammering out a fierce drumroll in his chest.  Goodness, she looked so beautiful, so full of grace...

_Let her go._

Amenadiel’s words were so clear in his head, it was as if his brother had been right there in the room with them, whispering in his ear.  Lucifer faltered as his mind went into overdrive.  He couldn’t do this.  He had to let her go, no matter how much he wanted to feel her soft lips under his, share her breath, and caress her soft cheeks.  He was the Devil -- he’d destroy her...!  He couldn’t do this, couldn’t, couldn’t, _couldn’t --_

His heart began to race, faster and faster, as if he was running too hard -- only he wasn’t moving.  A strange numbness worked its way from his fingers up his arms, and his breath -- he couldn’t catch his breath.  The world spun as everything started spiraling out of control.  Tearing away from her, he stumbled back a few steps.

“Lucifer?”  Worry marred Chloe’s brow as she took a step toward him.  “Are you okay?”

“The... the child will be back any minute.”  He tried to steady his shaky voice.

“So?  It’s just a kiss.”  Puzzled, she cocked her head at him, then finally grinned.  “Why Lucifer, you can’t possibly be shy...?  Not after all your women?”

“I’m not -- I mean... ah... right.  The food’s getting cold.”  Giving her a wide berth, he walked to the counter and sat down.  “Ah, what a lovely meal.”  Shooting his partner a sheepish glance, he saw her standing frozen, gaping at him.  Then her eyes narrowed and sparked with irritation.  Ahhh, he loved her fire.  He would miss it... miss _her._

“Lucifer --”

“Mommy, I brought the animals!  We can all eat together!”  Trixie dashed up and gave her mother a hug.

“We’ll take this up later,” Chloe said to him in a tight voice, before turning to her daughter with a smile.  “Wonderful!  But Weaponizer is going to have to go on a diet.”

The little girl frowned.  “Why?”

“He’s gained a little weight and it’s not healthy.  He could get atherosclerosis and have a heart attack -- or worse, he could have a stroke, and we don’t want that.”

“No.”  Trixie’s eyes grew sad.  “I don’t want him to die.”  She squinted at the fallen angel.  “Lucifer, do penguins go to Heaven?”

He snorted.  “Well, _that_ one is most assuredly going to Hell.”

 _“Lucifer!”_ Chloe hissed, glaring at him, before returning her gaze to her daughter.  “We’ll give Weaponizer a little less fish today, okay, monkey?”

“Okay!”

The fallen angel watched as the little girl poured sardines into a bowl, about a third less than what she normally gave the penguin.  Once she placed it in front of Weaponizer, the bird picked through the fish until he found the tastiest looking morsel -- or what Lucifer assumed was the tastiest morsel -- and placed it on Findus’s cat food.  When the kitten purred and rubbed up against him, the little bird grinned and rolled his eyes to the back of his head in ecstasy.  The fallen angel had never seen such a ridiculous sight.

“That bird is a ninny.”

Chloe grinned at him as they sat down to eat.  “Obviously Findus doesn’t mind Weaponizer’s figure.”

“Of course not, Mommy!” Trixie said.  “True love never cares about stuff like that!”

The woman smiled warmly at her daughter and reached out to squeeze her hand.  “That’s right, baby.  That’s exactly right.”

“Why, even though Weaponizer is a penguin and Findus is a kitty, they belong together, and will love each other forever and ever!” the little girl continued.

Lucifer looked away as he bit his lower lip.  While that may have been true for the bird and cat, it obviously wasn’t true for the Chloe and him.  If they stayed together, he would drag her life down into Hell and she would hate him for it.

Not to be left out of the hug, Moana encircled her adoptive parents with her long body in a makeshift embrace, causing Weaponizer to squawk like he was dying.

“He’s just like you, Lucifer!” Trixie giggled.

The fallen angel sniffed and threw his head back.  “Please -- the bloody bird and I have nothing in common.”  Scooping a huge helping of spaetzle on his fork, he shoveled it into his mouth.  When the buttery, nutty flavor of the cheese coupled with the caramelized onions hit his taste buds, he closed his eyes in delight.  It was like Heaven on his tongue.   He chewed slowly, savoring the delicious food.  He’d never taste this again, or be as happy as he was at this very instant.  Never, never....

Trixie’s voice sounded loud in the quiet room.  “Why are you crying?”

Lucifer’s eyes flew open to see Chloe and her daughter staring at him, their expressions distressed.  Why were they looking at him like that?  Reaching up, he touched his cheeks to find them wet with tears.  Blinking in surprise, he stared at the moisture on his hand before wiping it on his trouser leg and letting out a rueful chuckle.  “Just enjoying the food, child.”

His partner’s penetrating gaze froze him in place as she frowned at him.  “Lucifer --”

Goodness, had he tipped his hand?  Scrambling to cover up his blunder, the fallen angel plastered a smile on his face and rolled his eyes back in ecstasy.  “Oh, Detective, you have outdone yourself!”

For a long moment she said nothing, scrutinizing him, before she finally said, “Thank you, Lucifer, but Trixie was a huge help.”

“Well, you have both done an excellent job.  You can’t imagine how divine this tastes after two weeks of hospital food.”  He gave a little shudder, evoking a smile from Chloe and a giggle from Trixie.  The uncomfortable moment forgotten, they all tucked into their dinner.

After eating a second and third helping of spaetzle and green beans, the fallen angel tried to help clean up the dishes, but Chloe was having none of it.  She shooed him away from the sink, as if he was a pesky fly.  Frowning, Lucifer started to head toward the great room when he felt a sharp sting on his leg.  Glancing down, he saw Weaponizer pecking him.

Nasty creature.  “What do you want?”

The penguin gazed at the fallen angel, glanced at his empty food bowl, then looked back up at him.

“Oh no, don’t you get me involved in this, you wicked little beast.  The detective would flay me alive if I fed you.”

Weaponizer’s eyes bored into his before he looked pointedly at his empty bowl, then back at him.

“Right.  I had nothing to do with that --”

The little bird honked loudly as he jumped up and down in a temper tantrum.

“Bloody hell!”  Squatting, Lucifer held up his hands to calm the penguin down.  “Shhh, stop it!  All right, all right!”  He rubbed his forehead.  “Right. I’ll feed you later... but not now.”  He pointed his chin at Chloe washing the dishes, then eyed Weaponizer meaningfully.  “If the detective finds out I’m feeding you, we’re both dead meat.”

With narrowed eyes, the penguin eyed him speculatively, then waddled off to be with his family.  Breathing a sigh of relief, the fallen angel straightened, then took himself to the great room before his partner suspected that something was up between him and the evil bird.

 


	4. The Talk

 

 

Later, when the dishes were done and Chloe was tucking Trixie into bed, Lucifer opened the refrigerator and peered inside.  There was a little spaetzle left, but he was craving something sweet.  As he dug through the shelves, he spotted some plastic containers way in the back.  Ah, Daniel had left a stash of pudding!  Grinning, the fallen angel reached back and pulled out a cup.

A sharp poke to his calf had him glancing down.  Weaponizer stood there, staring up at him expectantly.  Where had the bloody bird come from?  He had made sure the penguin was in the great room with his family before he started picking through the fridge....

The bird pecked him again, then gave a chirp.

“Right.  It’s just sweetened goo.  Surely you’re not interested --”

Squawking angrily like a harridan, Weaponizer stomped his webbed feet.

Wincing at the ruckus the bird was making, Lucifer held his hand up defensively.  “Fine, fine!  Just be quiet!”  With a sigh, he reached in and pulled out another pudding cup.  Peeling off the note attached to it that read, “Dan’s pudding -- do not touch!  THIS MEANS YOU, LUCIFER,” he stuck it on a jar of mayonnaise.

Slamming the refrigerator door with his foot, the fallen angel plucked a spoon out of a drawer, then sat down on the tile floor.  Propping his back against the lower kitchen cabinets, he made himself comfortable.  With one easy pull, he tore off the lid from the plastic container.  Weaponizer watched him, his mouth open in a happy grin as his eyes glinted with greed and hunger.  Lucifer lifted an eyebrow at him as he set the pudding cup on the floor.  The bird quickly waddled over and stuck his entire head into the dessert.

The fallen angel snorted at the noisy slurps the penguin made.  “Right.  Whoever attributed greed and gluttony to me has apparently never met  _ you.” _  Weaponizer ignored him, happily fluttering his little wings as he gobbled down the pudding.  Lucifer watched him for a moment before shaking his head.  “Goodness, one would think we had starved you for weeks.”

The fallen angel opened his own pudding cup and started to eat when he caught sight of Findus rounding the corner.  He poked Weaponizer, but the bird ignored him.  Sighing, he prodded the penguin until the bird pulled his face out of the pudding cup and honked angrily.  Lucifer pointed to the kitten.  “Your girlfriend is here.”

Weaponizer blinked and turned around.  When he saw Findus, his mouth fell open and he gave a distressed squawk, then quickly shuffled over to her.  The kitten gave her boyfriend the “Mom” look before licking the messy sweetened goo off of his beak and face.  Closing his eyes, the penguin grinned with delight as soft little coos came out of his mouth.  The fallen angel rolled his eyes at the lovesick expression on the bird’s face.  After cleaning up her boyfriend, Findus left the kitchen with Weaponizer waddling after her like he was attached to a leash.

“Ninny!”  Lucifer called after the bird as Chloe came around the corner.  Seeing her amusement at his exclamation filled him with warmth, and his heart started racing wildly.  As she sat down beside him, he fumbled with his pudding cup and looked everywhere but at her.

“You were feeding Weaponizer  _ pudding?” _ she asked with a raised eyebrow.

He couldn’t bring himself to answer her, so he ate a spoonful of his dessert instead.

“All that sugar, and everything bad for him....”  She tsked and shook her head.

Lucifer’s heart gave a little thump as Chloe gave him the “Mom” look.  Heat rose in his cheeks as he took another bite of pudding.  She sat so close that he could feel her body heat emanating from her.  Oh, how he wanted to take her into his arms and kiss her senseless!  But he didn’t dare.  He had to do what was right.  Pushing his back off the cabinets, he straightened and started to climb to his feet.  “Right.  I best get to bed --”

Her hand on his arm effectively immobilized him.  “Sit.”

He sat.

Unable to look at her, he ate more pudding until he was scraping the bottom of the plastic container for the last bits.  Reaching over, Chloe took the empty cup and spoon out of his hands and set them on the floor beside her.  When he stole a glance at his partner, Lucifer saw how serious her expression was.

“We need to talk.”

Swallowing back the lump in his throat, he tried to calm his churning stomach.  “Must we?”

“Yes.”  Her gaze captured his, and he found himself helpless to turn away.  “What’s going on with you?  You’ve been acting weird ever since we left the hospital.”  For a long moment she studied him, but at his silence her eyes dropped to her lap.  When she looked at him again, her face was stiff and her voice tight with hurt.  “Have you decided you don’t want to be with me anymore?  Is that it?”

“Not at all!”  The words jumped out of his mouth before he could stop them.  At her raised eyebrow, he faltered.  “I mean....”  His voice petered out as he looked away.

At the touch of Chloe’s warm fingers curling around his hand, Lucifer jumped.  Her voice was very gentle when she spoke, as if calming a spooked horse.  “Then what?  Talk to me.  Tell me what’s going on.”

Shutting his eyes, he shook his head.  It was easier when he couldn’t see her expression.  “I can’t.”

“Why not?”  Her voice was tender and soft... beguiling.  “Come on -- tell me, Lucifer.  You owe me this much, at least.”

The fallen angel tightened his grip on her hand.  Even if he couldn’t look at her, the feel of her skin against his filled his insides with warmth.  It gave him courage to do the right thing.  “I... I have to leave you.”

Silence -- thick, suffocating, and as taut as a bowstring -- stretched out between them.  Stealing a quick glance at Chloe, Lucifer saw that her face had become white and strained.  She finally said, “You... you said you’d stay with me.  Was that a lie?”

Aghast, his face whipped around to meet her gaze.  “Of course not!”

“Then why?  Why do you have to leave?”

Goodness, he didn’t know how to respond.  All of his words died in his throat.  Trying to pull them forth, he opened his mouth, only to shut it again.  Why was this so difficult?  Swallowing hard, he forced himself to speak.  “Because... it’s for your own good.”

Chloe’s mouth dropped open as she stared at him.  Then her eyes grew hard, glittering like diamonds as she pursed her lips into a thin, straight line and yanked her hand from his grasp.  “My own good?   _ My own good?!” _

He flinched at the tone of her voice.  Bowing his head, he nodded once.

“What am I, twelve?!  You’re not my mother!  _  I’ll  _ be the judge of what’s to be done for my own  _ good!” _

Her anger, red hot and shimmering, radiated off of her like heat rising off scorching asphalt in the desert.  At any other time, Lucifer would have been excited by her fire -- he would’ve grabbed her and kissed her senseless, happily burning to cinders in her passion.  But now?  Now he was just... sad.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her rub her forehead, then glare at him.  “So tell me... why do you have to leave me for my own good?”

_ I’m going to end up dragging you to Hell.  You’ll end up as the Devil’s Consort and you’ll hate me.  My mother is going to kill you. _  All valid reasons, and yet when he tried to say them, nothing came out of his mouth.  With a sigh, he opted to stay silent.

The grinding of her teeth sounded loud in the quiet kitchen.  Finally she said in a calmer voice, “Lucifer, do you trust me?”

Stiffening away from her, he crossed his arms in front of his chest, only to hiss at the pain it caused.  Quickly resting his hands on his bent knees, he settled for a scowl instead.  “You have to ask?”

“Yes, I think I do.”  Her chin rose as she stared at him through narrowed eyes.  “Do you trust me?”

His nostrils flared as he reared his head back.  “Of course I do!”

“Then tell me what this oh-so-pressing issue is that’s forcing you to leave me.”

He opened his mouth, then closed it again as his courage buckled under him, leaving him falling in a yawning abyss of fear.  Not that the Devil was ever afraid -- oh no!  But to give voice to the reasons would make them real somehow, and his one night of happiness would be gone like stardust.  He’d have to leave right away.

Chloe’s hand snaked out and captured his once again, her fingers intertwining with his to restrain him as surely as if he had been bound by Heaven-forged chains.  Her aqua eyes were big and pleading as they focused on him.  “Lucifer, if we are going to survive as a couple, if we are to have any kind of relationship at all, we have to trust each other... work with each other...  talk to each other.  Together we can face anything, but we have to communicate.  So please... tell me.”

She was right, of course.  She was always right.  He could do this... tell her why he had to leave her.  Tell her how much he would miss her.  Tell her it was because he... loved her.  Yes, he could do this.  He took a deep breath.

“I’m afraid,” he blurted, then blinked in surprise at his admission.  Bloody hell, that wasn’t what he had intended to say!

Her eyebrows furrowed.  “Afraid?  Of what?  Is someone threatening you?”

“No.... no.”  Taking a deep breath, he faced his deepest fear and waved his free hand at everything around them.  “This....  I’m afraid of this.”

She shook her head.  “I don’t understand.”

“Right.  Eventually this... this will all go away.”  Lucifer gripped her hand tightly, desperation flooding him as his heart thumped painfully in his chest.  “I... I don’t want it to.  I don’t want you to hate me.”

Chloe cocked her head at him.  “Why would I hate you?”

“Because... because....”  He squeezed his eyes tightly together.  “You’ll be the Devil’s Consort, Detective.  Cursed for all eternity.  I’ll end up dragging you to Hell and I can’t have that.”  His face twisted with anguish as he looked at her.  “You’re the one good thing that’s happened in my life.  I can’t -- I won’t -- destroy you.”

“Lucifer --”

He talked over her, unable to stop, as his eyes fell away from hers once again and a bitter smile touched his lips.  “I realize now that I was never meant to be happy.  Dad won’t let me.”  He sighed.  “Not only that, I’m immortal, love.  You’ll end up hating me as you get older and I stay the same.  You’ll resent me... despise me, and I couldn’t bear that.  It’s far better if I leave now --”

“Lucifer.”  Her voice was sharp.  “Look at me.”

Biting his lower lip, the fallen angel peeked at her.  Chloe’s face wore that look she often got when tackling a particularly difficult situation -- her eyes were intense, her expression determined.

“I don’t know how you got these ideas into your head, but you listen to me.  I know who you are, and I am not afraid.  So what if I’ll be the Devil’s Consort?  It’s a title I’d gladly accept, if I get to stay with you.”

His eyes widened.  What... what was she saying?  Surely he had misheard...?  “But... but you’ll end up in Hell --”

“It wouldn’t be Hell if I’m with you,” she said matter-of-factly.

Stunned, Lucifer could only stare at her with his mouth agape.

“And this nonsense that you were never meant to be happy -- that’s absurd.  Everyone has a right to be happy.”

Her words pushed him completely off-balance.  After a few seconds of trying to speak and failing miserably, he finally found his voice.  “But... I’m the Devil.  I don’t deserve it --”

“Bull.  You’re  _ not _ the Devil.  You’re a good man, no matter what your father says.  The Lucifer I know certainly didn’t deserve to be thrown into Hell and burnt to a crisp.  After all you’ve been through, you -- especially you -- are entitled to a little joy in your life.”  

Lucifer’s eyes burned with tears as a throbbing ache culminated in his heart.  She... she thought he deserved happiness?  No one had ever thought that before.  Indeed, everyone believed he had no redeeming qualities, that he was a troublemaker without merit who belonged only in Hell.  Only Chloe thought he was worthy of happiness -- Chloe, whose compassion shone brighter than the most brilliant star in the universe.  He clenched his fists to keep from hauling her into his arms and crying like a baby.

She lifted her chin defiantly.  “As for my getting older and your staying younger... tell me: if the roles were reversed -- if you were aging while I remained the same -- would you resent me?”

He snorted indignantly as he struggled to regain control over his emotions.  “Of course not!  I would never resent you.”

“So what makes you think that _ I  _ would resent  _ you?” _

Heat burned his face, all the way to the tips of his ears as he rubbed the back of his neck and ducked his head.

Chloe’s gaze softened.  “Have a little faith in me.  I wouldn’t care if you were older or younger, if you were missing an arm or a leg... you’re still you.  Do you hear me, Lucifer Morningstar?  My feelings for you are as constant as the stars.  They will not change.”

Her words shook him to the core.  It almost sounded like... like she loved him...?  His insides trembled like a leaf in a storm.  Could it be?  Did she care for him as much as he did for her?  Butterflies fluttered madly in his stomach, but he pushed the feeling away.  He couldn’t give in to happiness -- not just yet.  Not while there was the issue of Mum hurting her.

“D-Detective....”  His thumb caressed her hand.  “I couldn’t bear it if something happened to you.  Believe me, it would be better if I left before... before my enemies target you.”

“I’m a cop, Lucifer --”

“Your human gun wouldn’t stop them, my dear.  My enemies are not all... human.”

“It doesn’t matter.”  She sighed as she leaned against his shoulder.  “Sure it’s a little daunting to know I might be facing someone who’s supernatural, but you’ll be with me, right?  And besides -- I’m a cop.  A suspect could shoot me.  A bus might hit me, or I might get struck by lightning.  I might die tomorrow from something that has nothing to do with you.  Death is something I encounter every day.  These are issues we all have to face.  Well, not you, but... the rest of us.”

“But --”

“Shhhh.”  Disengaging her hand from his, she placed her index finger on his lips.  The soft touch sent the butterflies winging through his insides.  “I’m not afraid, Lucifer.  You shouldn’t be either.”

“But it will be my fault --”

“No.  This is  _ my _ decision, Lucifer, not yours.”  She lifted her chin.  “I’m in control of my own fate, and I have no intention of letting you leave because of some misguided notion that it’s good for me.”  Leaning forward, she kissed him softly on the lips.

An explosion of warmth burst through his insides, coursing through his veins and sending tingles throughout him.  It wasn’t passion, although that lingered in the background like a gull hovering over the ocean, waiting for the right time to swoop in.  No, this was something much more beautiful, more earth-shattering than mere desire.

She caressed his cheek.  “Now, do you have any other objections?”

Unable to take his eyes off of her, he swallowed hard and slowly shook his head.  He just couldn’t believe how wonderful she was.  How caring... understanding... loving.  His eyes burned with tears.  “Nary a one.”

Chloe pressed her forehead against his.  “No more talk of leaving?”

A small smile touched his face.  “No more talk of leaving.”

“Good.  I’m glad that’s settled.”  Her hands cupped his face as she kissed him again, deeper this time.  Lucifer responded in kind, wrapping his arms around her as he kissed her back with all the love he had inside of him.  Need wound its way through his body, setting him aflame with the heat of a thousand suns.  He was on fire, burning, burning for her....

Too soon she pulled away, panting hard as she stared at his chest. “Oh crap -- I forgot about your injury --”

“What?”  What was she talking about? All he wanted was another taste of her lips....  He reached for her, but she evaded his hands and stood up.

“Your chest injury -- I’m not about to let it reopen.  No funny business until you’re well.”  Bending down, she picked up the empty pudding cups and the spoon off the floor, tossing the utensil in the sink and the plastic containers into the trash.  Then she planted her hands on her hips and turned to face him.  “You are going to get some rest.  Doctor’s orders.”

Disappointment flooded him. The temptation to stomp his feet and shout in rage like Weaponizer was very great, but he restrained himself, instead taking a deep breath and staring sulkily at her as he rose to his feet.

Reaching up, she patted his stubbly cheek.  “Don’t pout.  As adorable as it is, it won’t work on me.”

That just made him pout more, until he remembered his gift to her.  With all of his worries, he had completely forgotten!  Excitement suddenly bubbled up within him once again.  “Right -- wait right here!”  Racing to the great room where his things were still sitting on the armchair, he dug through the plastic bag and pulled out the dress wrapped in brown paper.  Holding it aloft like a trophy, he strode back to Chloe.  With a flourish, he handed it to her.  “For you, my dear.”

With curious eyes, she contemplated the brown bag as she took it in her hands, turning it this way and that before she reached in and pulled out the sweater dress.  Her eyes grew wide and her mouth formed a charming “O” as she shook out the light aqua garment and held it to her.  “Oh my god --”

“No, not Dad, me!  I’m the one who’s giving it to you!”  His face burned as he said shyly, “I thought it would match your eyes.”  When she said nothing, merely continued staring at it, his insides grew cold.  “Do... do you not like it?”

When she looked up, he saw her eyes shimmering with tears.  The breath hitched in his chest.  Were those tears of happiness, or was she so disgusted that she was crying?  Bloody hell, he just didn’t know.  Human emotions were so confusing to him.  He squinted at her and cocked his head, trying hard to determine which one it was.

A watery smile touched her lips, setting her face aglow like the morning sun.  “How can I not like it?  It’s beautiful... just like you.”  Without warning she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big hug.  “You sweet man. You sweet, beautiful man.”  After wiping her eyes with the back of her hand like a child, she looked up at him.  “Did you... did you make this in the hospital?  When?”

He puffed out his chest as he smiled down at her.  “It wasn’t easy, love.  Mostly at night when you were asleep, or when you went to get a bite to eat.”  His heart felt near to bursting when she clutched the soft cashmere to her.

“I love it.  Thank you.”  Blinking back her tears, she pulled him down and kissed his cheek.

A little peck wasn’t exactly what Lucifer had been hoping for, but he wasn’t complaining -- he’d take what he could get.  Heat burned his cheeks as he stared into her eyes.  She was so beautiful....

“Come on.” Taking his hand, she pulled him to the master bedroom.  Trailing behind her, the fallen angel was unable to do anything but follow in her wake.  Perhaps she had changed her mind?  Maybe they would continue their little kissing session after all?  Which could lead to other, far more exciting things!  A silly grin lit his face...

... only to slide right off as they entered the room when he saw Trixie and the three animals sleeping in the middle of the master bed.

Chloe squeezed his hand.  “I hope you don’t mind -- Trixie wanted to sleep with you tonight.  She missed you.”

What was this funny feeling inside of his chest?  It felt odd... almost like happiness.  But that couldn’t be, could it?  He hated children, after all... didn’t he?  Swallowing hard, he pulled up as much courage as he could muster.

“Right.  Ah... I was hoping....”  His voice petered out as he looked at his partner with raised eyebrows, his eyes shining with hope.

“Yes?”

“Might you... join me as well?  Not for sex!” he hurriedly assured her.  “I mean... I just....  It would be nice if perhaps... perhaps we could just... hold each other?”  When she stared at him in surprise, his breath hitched in his chest and his gaze fell away from hers.  Forcing out a laugh, he said, “Right.  Silly question.  Never mind, Detective --”

“I’d like that.”

He turned his head sharply to look at her.  Chloe gazed at him with a tender expression, her face soft and her smile gentle.  The fallen angel’s mouth went dry as his heart started pounding a mile a minute.  “Right.  I mean, right!  Right.”  Fireworks exploded within his body, lighting up his insides like a Christmas tree.  If he had been alone he would have danced a jig right then and there, but he didn’t want to scare off the detective with his dorky dancing, so he just grinned instead.

Later that night, with a sleeping Chloe curled up on one side of him, Trixie on the other, and the animals warming the foot of the bed, Lucifer felt the sting of tears in his eyes.  For the first time in two weeks -- or maybe for the first time ever -- he felt like he was home... truly home.  He would never leave, no matter what Mum said or did.

“I love you, Chloe,” he whispered into her hair.  “With you, I am home.”

Tightening his grip on her, the Devil blinked back his tears.  Maybe... just maybe he  _ could _ have a little happiness in his life -- and not just any kind of happiness, but the forever kind.  He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 


End file.
